Dreams of Feathers
by Garnet Kitsune
Summary: The gang is back! And this time with a new member. A normal, average teenage girl! Or, at least that's what she thought until her journey began. (Sorry for the crappy summary! Trust me, it's a lot better inside. )
1. And their journey continues

(Disclaimer. I do not own anything except my OCs. If I did I wouldn't be posting Fanfics of it.)

**(Garnet: "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I posted That! What was I thinking?!" Kurogane: "Obviously nothing, as usual." Garnet: "Well, I'm gonna try and ignore Kuro's comment and say that I hope you enjoy the "New and Improved" Version. I'll try to get better at editing and please forgive me for posting that awfulness earlier!")**

_I find myself in the middle of a gruesome battlefield. Men with swords and axes slicing through each other as if they weren't even there, painful screams piercing through the air, and the ground is dyed a deep red with blood. It's nearly impossible to tell who was friend or foe._

_Suddenly a voice is calling my name... a mere whisper compared to the screeching of the metal. I try to respond but a cold, sharp pain runs through my body. I look down to see the tip of a blade sticking out of my chest, blood rushing out of me onto my clothes. Everything goes black as I hit the ground, barely conscious enough to feel the impact._

All of a sudden I woke up screaming... my heart pounding in my ears, my eyes completely open, my hands clinging to the blanket as if I were to let go, I would never stop falling.

After I finally got myself to calm down, I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "4:37AM." I muttered to myself. I was grateful that it was summer break and that my parents were on vacation for a month leaving me at home. They most likely would have been woken up by my screams. I stumbled out of my bed and down the hallway to the kitchen for a glass of water.

I'd been having that same dream for a week. _Why? Was it a coincidence or did it mean something? Am I going to die soon? Nah, it's probably nothing. _I tried (unsuccessfully) to get rid of my killer headache... it felt as if someone had hit me over the head with the hilt from one of the swords. I hoped the pain pills would kick in soon. Stumbling back down the hallway, I managed to find my bed again and somehow fell back asleep.

I was planning to sleep until noon, but it seemed that destiny had other plans. I awoke to a loud crash, wondering what would be making such a racket this early in the morning. I went outside to investigate. Nothing looked out of the ordinary in the yard. I was heading back in when something amazing happened... the sky condensed above my yard as a drop began to form. It continued to grow, dropping lower until it burst just above the ground, revealing two men, a boy, and a creature that looked like a mix between a rabbit and a marshmallow.

The boy looked to be about 15 and had short brown hair and eyes. He wore a green cloak over a black sleeveless shirt and brown cargo pants. A pair of goggles hung around his neck. One of the men had blonde messy hair tied with a azure ribbon, beautiful ice-blue eyes, and looked very feminine. He wore a big, white, fluffy coat over what looked to be a light blue jacket and seemed to be very happy, wearing a big grin on his face. Unlike him, the third one had short and spiky black hair and scarlet eyes. He was very muscular (_Wow... he has a mechanical arm!_) and wore black armor with a red mask-like helmet. Unlike the blonde, he looked annoyed and very serious.

I almost ran inside to call the police when I noticed the red-eyed one had a sword. _Maybe it's dark enough that if I stand really still they won't see me._

"Oi! What are you doing? Pretending to be a statue or somethin'?" barked the red-eyed one.

_I guess that didn't work_.

"Kuro-rin! You should be nicer to the poor girl... you probably scared her!" teased the blonde. 'Kuro-rin' seemed to get even more angry at the blonde, shouting "When the hell will you stop with that!?" It seemed as if he might kill the Blonde, but surprisingly didn't. "Oh no! I got Kuro-rin angry! Help me Syaoran-kun!" cried the blonde mockingly, while being chased by 'Kuro-rin'. "I said stop doing that mage!" yelled 'Kuro-rin'.

Then (to make things even weirder) the creature that had been hiding in the mage's hood started to speak. "Mokona thinks Fai-san and Kuro-rin make a cute couple!" it cheered in a squeaky voice. "What did you just say pork bun!?" the angry one yelled at it.

I thought that maybe I could sneak away while the two men were chasing each other. I was so focused on thinking of a way of escaping that I had completely forgot about the boy who had appeared with the strange group. I didn't notice he was walking over to me. "Hello..." He said politely. "Sorry for landing in your backyard. We're looking for something."


	2. An interesting bunch of travelers

**(Garnet: "Hello again! You might have noticed that this is a bit... older then most of my work. I started some time around January and have been more focused on writing new chapters than fixing my old ones. So this will get better over time." Fai: "Um... Garnet-Chan? I think you're forgetting something." Garnet: "Oh yeah! Reviews would be totally awesome! The only way I can improve is to fix whats wrong, I won't know if you don't tell me and also it'd be nice to know someone is enjoying my story! Also, thanks for actually being interested enough to read chapter 2! I hope you like it!" )**

I can't remember what was going through my head to make myself think inviting them in was a good idea, but I lead them to the living room anyway. "What a lovely home!" said Fai. "Fai-san and Kuro-rin should get a house like this!" said what I think they called a 'mokona'. "Shut up!" snapped 'Kuro-rin'. They were an interesting group.

Fai had taken off his coat and jacket. He was wearing a white Asian-style shirt, long black gloves and black pants. Even though he had taken off a lot, he was still sweating. _Wow. I guess he's used to it being __really__ cold. _'Kuro-rin' seemed worried about Fai, but then again it was very hard to see any emotion in him except anger and annoyance. Syaoran actuality was shivering a little and pulled his cloak as close to his body as he could. "Do you need a blanket or something?" I asked. I didn't know why it bothered me so much, but it did. "N-no th-thanks." he said as politely as he could. I went and got one out anyway and wrapped it around him. "Wha-" he started to ask but then stopped himself.

When he stopped shivering I sighed in relief, hopefully not loud enough for someone to hear me. "Thank you..." he whispered, a slight blush on his cheeks. After a few awkward seconds he started to speak again. "My name is Syaoran... the blonde is-" and he got interrupted by said blonde. "Fai D. Flourite, Wizard, at your service! And that big tough ninja is Kuro-rin!" Then he added just loud enough for the ninja to hear, "Don't worry, he's actually very sweet." This, of course, made him furious. "It's Kurogane! And I'm not 'sweet'!" he shouted.

Now that Fai and Kurogane where busy having an argument, Syaoran could finally continue. "We're looking for magic feathers." Syaoran told me all about their adventures... how Fei Wang Reed had cloned both him and a girl, how he twisted and shaped Kurogane's and Fai's past so that this would all happen according to his plan, and finally how they had destroyed him. He talked especially about the girl, who had lost all of her memories in the form of feathers that scattered across time and space, and how to save her he had to give up her memories of him forever.

I could tell that he had left some things out about his companions pasts because when he got to Fai's past, the young mage had stopped smiling and his expression turned darker. It was amazing how it changed the look of him... instead of looking bright and carefree, he was now cold and serious.

"So, if Fei Wang is dead and everything is okay, then why are you still looking for feathers?" I asked. "Because were not a hundred percent sure we got them all." he answered. Mokona made a noise kind of like hiccupping and opened its eyes. _It looks kinda creepy with its eyes open._ Everyone turned around to look at Mokona. "Mokona senses a feather!" said the little creature and then mumbled "That's strange..." "Where is it?!" demanded Kurogane at the same time Fai had asked "What do you mean strange, Mokona-chan?" "Mokona thinks it's underground near here." replied Mokona, ignoring Fai.

Syaoran yawned. I wasn't keeping track of time, but it seemed that I had spent most of the day listing to Syaoran's story and now the sun had just set. "You look like you need some sleep." I said. "We don't need any sleep, we need to get that feather!" argued Kurogane. "Kuro-rin! We've been up for days! This world seems peaceful... I don't think where going to get attacked in the middle of the night." whined Fai. "Luckily there are 2 guest rooms, but one of you guys need to share." I said. "Kuro-rin and I will share! Right Kuro-rin?" "No way Mage! Not again!" _These guys have shared a room before and didn't__ kill each other?_ After about three minutes of Fai's whining, Kurogane gave in. "Fine." he sighed. "Yay! Kuro-rin is having a sleepover with me!" cheered the over happy mage. "Don't forget Mokona!" Mokona said, as it jumped onto Kurogane's head. "Hey! Get off!" It just stuck it's tongue out at him.

I started leading them to their rooms. _This is going to be interesting._


	3. Never challenge Fai to a pillow fight

**(Garnet: "Hi! Just wanted to say that I'll be posting weekly. I hope you enjoy this chapter")**

E_ver since we landed on this world I've sensed something wrong coming off the girl, a strong magic, maybe a curse of some kind? Or Maybe it's just lack of sleep... No that can't be it. Mokona said something about the feather was 'strange'._ Fai was deep in thought. They had just arrived on this world last night, yet they still didn't even know the name of the girl who let them stay in her own home. This made Fai a bit worried, but Kurogane seemed to be on guard which calmed him. Even though the wizard was much more powerful, magic could take a lot of energy, especially spells that can harm others. _It was most likely made this way so wizards wouldn't go mad with power, __or at least shouldn't._ His thoughts went back to his home world, which was now completely destroyed, all that remained was his last memories of the bloodied, frozen palace.

Kurogane knew something was up... that girl should have ran away or attacked, not invited strangers into her home. _That was very stupid and yet she did it anyway, maybe there wasn't a thing called "common sense' here. _She had to have some because she didn't give them her name. _But that just makes her more suspicious. Did she think we would recognize it? Or did she just forget?_ It was most likely the later, but still... she seemed too nice especially to Syaoran. Kurogane hadn't really cared that much for the boy when they had first met, but through all of their adventures he had grown to like him and even acted like a father a few times.

Kurogane remembered trying to teach the kid to wield a sword and how he was taught himself by his father as a child in the country of Nihon, even though he was much younger than Syaoran back then. Kurogane smiled just a bit as he remembered his father. _Fai never got to have times like that. _His smile disappeared. The mage seemed to be excited and happy about everything but that was all an act, a mask. He had been through the worst. His past was filled with death and hatred, being punished for something he had no control over. No wonder he seemed to always have nightmares.

Fai noticed Kurogane was upset over something, so he did the first thing that he could think of... annoy him. "Kuro-rin? Whats wrong? Missing Sakura-chan already? Or Tomoyo-hime?" he asked, trying his best to sound concerned. "Or... do you have a crush on the new girl?" he teased. "What?! Hell no! She's at least six years younger then me!" fussed the Samurai just loud enough for Fai to hear the anger in his voice. "Oh... wow Kuro-rin! You like little girls, don't you?" Of course Fai's plan had worked perfectly.

"Shut up!" Kurogane grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it as hard as he could at the mage's face. He dodged it a second before it would have hit his face, caught it and threw it back. "Mokona loves pillow fights!" cheered Mokona who had been sleeping in Fai's lap. "Don't you dare, Porkbun!" Kurogane snapped, but it was to late... the other pillow Mokona had been holding a few seconds ago hit him on the head.

Syaoran's room was across the hall from their room. He had been trying to fall asleep and almost did... until another fit of yelling and laughter came from across the hall. He wondered what was going on in that room to cause all that noise. He tried to ignore it, but curiosity got the better of him. He carefully walked across the hall and slowly opened to door the reveal a feather covered room and his 3 companions.

Fai, of course, had a huge, guilty grin on his face and was holding a pillow that seemed to have been ripped in two, while Kurogane looked very angry and held his sword in his hands. Finally, Mokona was hiding under what looked like a pile of shredded remains of another pillow or two. The only way he could tell was by the two rabbit-like ears sticking out of the pile. "Hi Syaoran! Want to join our pillow fight?" Squeaked Mokona, it's voice muffled by the many feathers and torn up cloth.

Syaoran faked a yawn and said as he closed the door "No thanks, I need some rest." Secretly hoping that the girl wouldn't kick them out for destroying at least 5 pillows and wondering why he seemed to be the mature one out of the four. He was almost back to his room when he heard a loud scream coming from the door the girl had disappeared into after she was done showing them to their rooms. He ran down the hall and threw the door open, expecting some kind of beast or robbers, not the girl sitting up in her bed looking as if someone had just broke in with a knife.


	4. Nightmares

**(Garnet: "Hello! Just wanted to mention that I have a awesome editor called "JustaFanGrell" and that if you like my work then go check out hers!")**

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" Syaoran asked with a mix of curiosity and worry, "I'm fine, just had a nightmare, sorry for waking you." I said, trying to sound as calm as I could but actually my heart was pounding in my chest with fear. "Oh… okay." he said as he left my room.

_Why did I get so scared? She seems so familiar but I don't think I've met a version of her before..._ Syaoran stood in the hallway staring at the door to her bedroom, so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the tears falling down his cheeks.

*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*

It was pitch black, nothing there except a strange glowing tree. I stared at it for a while, strangely calm considering I was in the middle of nowhere and last time weird stuff happened to me in dreams I died. "It's called a sakura tree." I turned to see who was talking. It was a girl about the same age as Syaoran, her hair was the same pale brown as the bark of the tree and most of it was chin-length except for two little strands on opposite sides of her face. Her eyes where an emerald green, and she wore a white and gold dress that was adorned with gold coins. "Who are you?" I asked, though I had a pretty good idea who she was from Syaoran's descriptions. "I am Sakura, who are you?" It seemed like an easy question, but I couldn't answer… I didn't know who I was. She seemed to notice my long pause, gave me a sad smile, and said "Then you're just like me." Then she started to turn into flower pedals. "Let's just hope it's the only thing we have in common." she said as she turned to walk away, or at least it looked like she was walking. Her feet where already made out of pedals which were being blown away by some wind that had just appeared out of nowhere. "Wait! What do you mean?!" I tried to grab her hand to stop her but I got a handful of pedals instead.

"Good bye."

*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*

I woke up with the sun shining through my window, birds chirping happily, and I swear… I smelled bacon cooking. _Was it all just a dream?_ I got out of bed and went to the kitchen, hoping to find mom trying to microwave one of those frozen breakfast trays while dad fussed about something in the newspaper. Instead, I found Fai making breakfast. _Okay... wasn't a dream. _

"Good morning… Syaoran-kun and Kuro-Rin are still sleeping." He winked and added "So be _very_ quiet. Did you sleep well?"

_He must not have heard me last night. _"Yeah, um… Fai?"

"Yes?" he replied. "Did Sakura have any powers or anything?" I asked him. It was hard to tell, but he seemed to be a little less chatty than yesterday.

He thought for a moment. "I think she's being trained as a Dreamseer."

"What's a Dreamseer?" I asked.

"It's someone who can see the future in dreams and can even go into another Dreamseer's dream."

I thought maybe I should tell him about my dream, but I suddenly forgot what it was about and why I was going to tell Fai about it.

"Mokona-chan." Suddenly Mokona popped up right behind me and I screamed… the thing scared me half to death.

"Yes, Fai-san?" the marshbunny cheerfully replied.

"Could you please wake up Kuro-rin and Syaoran-kun? I don't want to be hit again."

"But, Fai-san! Kuro-rin said next time Mokona woke him up he'd skin Mokona!" whined Mokona. Fai laughed as he said "Kuro-rin was probably just kidding!"

_From what I've seen I highly doubt that. _Kurogane seemed to always be in a bad mood.

"Okay...Mokona believes you..." the little rabbit mumbled as it hopped into Syaoran's and then Kurogane's room.

Syaoran didn't complain much, just mumbled something about wishing Mokona had a snooze button. Waking Kurogane, on the other hand involved a lot of swearing and Mokona hopped out of the room as fast as it could and into Fai's arms. "F-Fai-san!" It cried, shaking with fear.

_What did it do to get him so mad?_ "What exactly did you do to him?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. "Mokona did exactly what Mokona was told to!" the bunny-mallow whined.

"And what exactly was that?"

"Well... Fai-San said to whisper sweet nothings in Kuro-Meanie's ear and wake him up with a big kiss so Kuro-Chi will start to like Mokona!" Mokona explained. _Seriously?_ I gave a suspicious look at Fai, who was trying his best not to laugh. "Maybe you should try something else next time." "Like what?" Mokona asked. "Maybe you should try making a really annoying sound until he wakes up or something." I said. "Like this?" Mokona asked and then started making a very high-pitch whine. "Yeah, that's definitely annoying enough." I said. "I'd better go get Kuro-Chi and Syaoran-kun. Breakfast is starting to get cold." Fai said and left. _Should I really trust these people? Their story should be impossible... traveling dimensions, other worlds... but for some reason I know it isn't._

Breakfast was amazing. I hadn't had a real breakfast in years and Fai was a great cook. I was starting to think that letting them stay was a good idea after all.

After breakfast we all went to look for the feather. I had suggested the garden because I couldn't get anything to grow until about three years ago, but now it was like a miniature jungle. From what I had heard from Syaoran, the garden should have been very hard to get through. I was expecting the ivy to come to life and attack us, or swarms of bees, or something. Instead, we got a nice walk. Not saying that being safe was bad or anything, I was just a bit… disappointed. I spotted a strange, glowing, light blue flower and tried to pull it out of the ground. Suddenly I started to fall. Somehow I landed on my feet and a sharp pain went through me. But I wasn't paying attention to that, I was too busy looking around. I had found a series of large tunnels, far too large for anything harmless to make.


	5. The wrath of Khane

**(Garnet: "Hi guys! Sorry, this one's a bit short.")**

I stared up at the sky through the hole left from my fall. _Was this a trap? How am I supposed to get out of here?_ "Hey, guys!" I called out, trying to get their attention. "GUYS!" After a few minutes of yelling, I decided that they couldn't hear me. _Great, I'm stuck down in what looks like a series of tunnels which, from Syaoran's stories, are probably filled with giant dragons!_

I stood there for a while, trying to find a way out. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the cotton ball-like creatures that were starting to surround me. They were about the size of baseballs and were colored different shades of pastels. I snapped out of it as one of them started to crawl up my leg. I screamed and then noticed that the ones behind me where trying to herd me in the direction of one of the tunnels as the rest went through it. I decided that I should follow the 'My Little Tribbles' rather than wait for something a lot scarier to appear.

They led me through the maze of tunnels. As we emerged from the tunnel, I saw a house that had been carved into a large oak tree in the middle of a field. Since we didn't seem to go up at any point, I tried to ignore the fact that we should still be underground and knocked on the door. A young girl opened it. Her long light green braid fell all the way to her ankles and her green eyes shone like emeralds. Her ears were slightly pointed like an elf's and her pale skin almost glowed in the sunlight. She wore a long light yellow dress that trailed behind her and didn't seem to be in a good mood at the time.

"Yes? What do you want?" She gave me a glare.

"Nothing, those little puffballs made me come here."

She looked past me and ran over to them. "I didn't tell you to find a fool!" she yelled at them… and then turned to me. "How did you get here!?" It sounded more like a demand than a question. "I fell down here… where is this place?" I asked while looking around. The tunnel I had come out of was actually in a mountain… yet I was definitely outside. "This is the forest of Khane… even an idiot should know that!"

"Who's Khane?"

"I am! I'm the all-powerful Sorceress Khane! I have seen kings rise and fall, kingdoms crumble! I-are you even listing!?"

I stopped playing with one of the living pastel balls of fuzz and turned to see a very angry 'Sorceress'. "What?" She sighed. "Now, mortal, come in to my home and let us discuss how you 'fell' into this realm."


	6. A hollow tree and never ending stairs

**(Garnet: "Wizard Melicot is a reference to "House of many ways" by Diana Wynne Jones. Sorry for the short bits lately, I promise that there will be some decent sized ones soon. Also, some reviews would be nice, I found this and the last one a bit iffy and would like to know what you thought. Thanks and bye for now!")**

She lead me into what look to be a living room. It was amazing. It looked as if the tree had grown to be hollow. I told her what had happened. "Ah, so your like that girl, Alice I think was her name, that "fell" into this world a few years ago." _Alice? As in "Alice in Wonder land? _"You said something about a feather, correct?" Khane asked. Even though she had the appearance of a child, she was obviously much older than me. That or she was the smartest 6 year old I've ever met. "Yeah, it's supposed to be magical and glows." She chuckled at me. "Do you know anything else? Color? Shape? Whether it has markings or not?" "Uh...no, why?" I asked and she started to laugh so hard I thought she was going to die from lack of air. After a few minutes she finally calmed down. "What was so funny?" I asked her_. _"You shall see what's so humorous, follow me."

She led me up a stair case that wrapped around the inside of the tree. It seemed like forever until we reached the top, which was also the top of the tree. All that was out there was a bunch of branches and Khane was no where to be seen. _Were did she go?_ I looked around for a door or more stairs and found nothing. Then I heard something giggle behind me. It was Khane's voice, but when I looked around I was alone. "Sorry about that, go back to the top stair and turn right, then left." her voice echoed. I did as she had said and suddenly was in a hallway. "How did? What the?" I tried to finish my sentences but couldn't. "Oh that? It's a trick I learned from a Wizard named Melicot. My, did he have a bad lisp! Took me six tries to master this spell, and three were just because I couldn't understand him!"

She led me to door that had beautiful birds carved into it, and opened it to reveal a room filled with glass cases, each holding feathers of every size, color, shape, some had markings and some did not, but all glowed softly. Khane blushed a little and stared at the ground as she spoke. "This is my..um...collection." She walked past the cases and handed me a small box with a large green bird engraved into the lid with amazing detail. "That is Windom. Protector of this world. I once believed this was his feather but now," She smiled with such sad eyes. "Now, I believe this is one of yours." "M-my feather? What do you mean?" She started to chant something, her eyes glowed emerald green and a storm of green feathers surrounded me. "You shall know the answer to your questions soon. I am taking you back to the world you currently exist in. Goodbye, girl of feathers." her voice sounded much older, and it made me sleepy, _I guess a little nap wouldn't hurt..._ I fell into a deep sleep.


	7. The first feather out of many

**(Garnet: "Sorry it's late! I kinda got a little busy with the spell checking, editing, reading other fanfics, more spell checking, you know. Anyway, I hope you liked Khane and her little mini world. We finally have a name for our newest member! Ugh... I'm so sick of calling her "Girl 1" sounds like a robot or something..." Fai: "Garnet-Chan, your trailing off again." Garnet: "Oh really? Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next bit and please review! Bye for now!")**

I woke up in my room, the box still in my hands reminding me of what Khane had said to me and how

the box held "My" feather. _I shouldn't have feathers! I remember most of my life, my parents, my friends, and even that one time in sixth grade when I zoned out in the middle of class and started to mumble in Klingon. She must have confused me with Sakura.. Yeah, and now all I have to do is give those weird guys the box and everything will go back to normal..._ I sighed. _Like my life __ever__ was normal..._

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I said as I sat up, not really caring who it was and focusing more on the feather and trying to figure out what in the world was going on. "Hello! I just wanted to see if you were feeling any better." said Fai as he sat down next to me and looked over at the box. "You know, you didn't let go of that thing the whole time you were sleeping. What's in there?" I traced the bird design with my finger. S_he had said "My" feather..._ "Supposedly, Sakura's feather."

His eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Really? Can I see it?"

"Sure." I handed him the box. Right when his fingertips touched it, glowing chains wrapped around it. Fai didn't seem surprised at all and handed it back to me. Then suddenly, they were gone.

"Ah.. you must have gotten this from a powerful wizard... that's a security spell... and a highly advanced one at that! Only you can open it." he said.

I slowly opened it, inside was a glowing light yellow feather with a black marking that looked like a tree with long, bare, skeletal branches. "That's not Sakura-chan's feather..." Fai said.

_Not Sakura's? What do you mean?_ It floated up out of the box and faded into my chest. It felt strange, warm and fuzzy would the best way to explain, and the world got darker and farther away as I fainted.

*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*''''*''''*''''*''''*''''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*

"Why do I have to learn this if I can't use it?" whined a little girl about 7 years old, her pale brown hair tied into complicated buns and bright grey eyes shining with a mix of annoyance and curiosity. She wore a Cheongsam that was dark blue with silver embroidery in the shape of a dragon wrapping around her.

"Because, you will have to use it someday in the future and you can't here because magic doesn't exist in this world." said the man in front of her. He seemed awfully familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. He had long black hair that was tied into a loose ponytail, dark grey eyes that hid behind circular glasses that kept trying to fall of his nose, and wore a heavy, wizard-like, dark blue robe.

"Wait one minute! How can I use something that doesn't exist?"she asked. He chuckled and pushed his glasses back onto his nose. " 'Doesn't exist in this world' is what I said. There are many, many worlds and some use magic and some do not." She didn't seem shocked by the news and thought about this for a while before answering. "So if this world doesn't use magic and we can...Does that mean were from another world?"

"Yes and no. We are from a different world, but there are some people here who can also use magic."

The girl smiled at this. "Like Mama Yuko?" she asked. Yuko was a witch who could grant wishes and was a good friend of the man, and she treated the girl like a daughter. He was a bit shocked to hear her refer to Yuko as "mama".

"No, she comes from a different world also."

"So, if there are people who can use magic here, then why can't I?"

He sighed. He did not want to have this conversation yet. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, Yuko appeared. Her long black hair fell to her ankles, her eyes were the color of wine, her skin was as pale as the moon, and she wore a long black dress.

"Clow Reed! It's been a while hasn't it? Or at least for me it has been... I don't know about your timeline, it could have been a week or a year..." she trailed off. She walked over to the girl and hugged her so tightly she couldn't breathe. "Hana-chan! You look so adorable! Well, obviously you would, you are my daughter!" and the world started to fade to black again.

*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*''''*''''*''''*''''*''''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*

(Fai's point of view.)

She fell backwards but I caught her before her head hit the wall. I looked down at her, she looked so peaceful, just like Sakura-chan when it used to happened to her. _So this is what I sensed? Why are her memories lost? I have to talk to Yuuko-san about this..._


	8. A girl by any other name

(Fai's Point of view.)

"Mokona-chan, could you please contact Yuko-san for me?" I said in a bright and cheery tone, acting as if I hadn't just seen a girl absorb a feather and faint. I may have given up my act, but it seemed that now it had become a part of me.

A light purple beam shot out of the red, ruby-like gem on Mokona's forehead and when it hit the wall it spread out into a large circle with a reflective surface, much like a mirror. "What now?" she asked, slight annoyance in her voice. Yuko, the Space-Time witch, had obviously not been expecting any calls, her usual flashy too-revealing dress laid on her bed next to a mountain of hair-pins, clips, chopsticks, and many other ornaments. Instead she wore a plain black tank-top like dress that had way too low of a neckline and barely covered her breasts. Her long black hair was not in its usual style either. Instead it floated off her shoulders and into the air, making her look very witch-like indeed. "We found another feather." I replied calmly.

Her half-lidded eyes opened slightly with shock, but she quickly regained her calmness. "But Sakura's memories have all been returned." she said simply, as if that was all she needed to say and that I would realize my mistake any minute now and hang up.

I gave her a smile. "Yes, they have been. But this isn't about Sakura's... it's about her's." I said, pointing to the sleeping girl that laid next to me, snoring rather loudly. The witch looked almost scared when she saw the girl. _The all-powerful Dimensional witch was terrified of a little girl?_ That thought was just like the rest of this situation... simply impossible.

"What about her?" she asked as if she wasn't paying attention. "She has lost memories also it seems.. Do you think it was Fei Wang who did this?" She gave me a glance that could kill. "He is dead, you of all people should know that." "Then who did this?" I had never heard of any other wizards or witch capable of removing memories except Yuko Ichihara, Clow Reed, and Fei Wang Reed, and 2 of them were deceased. Her dark red lips spread into a large, suspicious-looking grin. "You'll have to take her with you to learn that."

Just as I feared, we'd have to find her feathers now. I had no problems with this, I had gotten used to traveling and quite enjoyed it. Kurogane would protest but he really had no say in the matter. Syaoran-kun though, will be quite upset, we where planing to go back to Clow country for a while but this would definitely change our plans. _But then again..._ I thought as I looked at the girl who was now hugging her pillow and mumbling in her sleep. _We can't just leave her here, with no clue who she really is. She may not even be from this world..._ I was trying so hard to figure out what to do that I didn't even notice her wake up.

(Hana's Point of view.)

_What the? What was __that__? That girl was me, but who was that man? My...Father?_ I opened my eyes to again find myself in my room. Fai sat next to me, lost in thought. "Ow... What happened?" I mumbled to myself, only to be answered by Fai. "You got one of your feathers back!" he said way to happily. "What are you talking about? I don't have feathers..." "It seems you do! So, do you remember anything?" "Yeah... my dad and mom, and my name..." "Ah, that explains why you avoided it earlier. What is it?" "H-Hana..." I said, _Hana, that's weird... never heard of anyone named Hana before... Hannah, yes... but Hana? Not in my whole life, which, now that I think about it, has probably been all a lie. _"Hana? What a pretty name!" was all he said. "So, because I have feathers and stuff, does that mean I have to go with you guys and look for them?" I said sarcastically and he smiled at me. "Yep! now, Hana-chan, let's go tell the others."


	9. Oh no, not again

"... and that's why Hana-chan's coming with us!" Fai cheered happily once he was done explaining what had happened to the others. Kurogane glared at me and then turned back to Fai. "So we're gonna go through all of this all over again? What about the kid? We made that deal with the witch so that we'd land back in Clow next."

"Aww... Kuro-romantic is worried Syaoran-kun's not going to see his Sakura-hime!" and yet again, Kurogane started chasing Fai around my house. _I guess I'll have to get used to this. _Mokona popped out of Kurogane's cape. "How the hell did you get into my clothes again?!" He shouted angrily at it, completely ignoring Fai as he made his escape.

"One of Mokona's special abilities! Super sneakiness!" I couldn't help but chuckle at the bunny, earning me yet another glare from Kurogane.

"You find this funny?!"

I started to laugh harder.

"Come on, Kuro-rin! Give her a break. She's been through a lot these past few days." Then I realized Fai was right.

Three days ago I was just an ordinary girl, and now I'm going to be traveling through different worlds with a bunch of strangers searching for my memories. It was like something out of a bad book. _Next thing I know, I'll be falling in love with one of them!_ That made me laugh so hard I couldn't breathe.

I had the choice of a short-tempered samurai, a way too happy wizard, or a bunny. _Yeah. Like that's going to happen._ I was too focused to notice the image of a woman being projected onto a wall by Mokona. "Syaoran doesn't have to go with you. He may stay in Clow until you've returned... if that is what he wishes." Her familiar voice broke through my thoughts. So that's the space-time witch? That and my mother it seems. She wore a very flamboyant black dress with white trim around the edges.

"I'll stay."

"But Syaoran-kun-" Fai tried to argue but was cut off.

"I'll stay." the boy insisted, looking just as determined as when his first journey began.

(Syaoran's Pov)

She was just too much like Sakura, so helpless and weak, having no clue what her past or future was. How could I leave her?Sure, she had Fai-san and Kurogane-san to protect her, but I just had this feeling. After all that I had been through with Sakura because of her memories, the confusion, the pain, the fear, how could I let this girl suffer through all that while I just stayed home and waited? Sure, I was dying to see Sakura again, but it could wait. Or, at least I told myself it could wait.


	10. The last glimpse of our world

**(Garnet: "This will be my last one for a while, I'm just too busy with "One Dark and Stormy Night" to write nowadays so I'm taking a break to become her full time editor. So good bye for now and I'll be back once the story is done.") (Garnet: "Also, I forgot to add the end of chapter 9 earlier and I updated so go check it out before you read this!")**

(Hana's Pov)

So I packed some clothes and such into my messenger bag. I loved that bag so much, especially now. I never went with my parents when they left for their frequent vacations, so I never needed a suitcase before. But luckily, my bag had enough room to fit everything I needed, some things I thought I did but probably didn't, and still have some room left over. That bag was like the tardis or Mary Poppin's bag, but with twice the space.

I dragged my bag, which now weighed a ton, out of my room into the backyard where the others were waiting for me. "What took ya so long?" griped Kurogane. "Kuro-rude! If your so worried about wasting time go help her!" Fai said as he walked over to me and picked my bag up with one hand. _Wow. He's stronger than he looks._ "Mokona-chan! Can you store this?" he asked it kindly. This time it was sitting on Syaoran's head. "Sure!" It jumped down and swallowed up my bag like a vacuum.

"It just ate my bag." I said in shock. "Mokona's not 'it'! Mokona's Mokona!" it said in it's very high-pitch, squeaky voice.

"It just ate my bag!" Mokona was a fourth of the size of it. _How does that even work?_ "That's how Mokona stores things!" it chirped happily.

"How am I supposed to get it back?"

"Like this!" it said, and then opened it's mouth and spat my bag out. Now it wasn't that gross or anything, but still, just the idea was making me nauseous. It swallowed my bag again, and I tried not to think about it.

"So, was that all you needed?" Fai asked me.

"Y-yeah. So... How are we supposed to leave?" "Mokona-chan's going to do the same thing she did with the bag." Fai said calmly. As if it wasn't something completely insane. "We're going to be swallowed by a bunny?!" "Mokona's not a bunny! Mokona's Mokona!"

"I'll hold your hand if you're scared, Hana-chan." Fai told me.

I thought at first he was teasing me or something, since he seemed to do that a lot to Kurogane, and then I looked at him. He actually looked serious for once and completely sincere. The wind started to pick up speed and Mokona sprouted wings, which wasn't that strange compared to it's other abilities.

I was definitely scared. Scared about leaving my home and my world, scared and confused about my past, and scared that I'll now be living with some guys I only met less than a week ago. Mokona flew up into the air and this glowing circle of symbols appeared under us. I felt Fai grab my hand. I was afraid of leaving everything I had known. But the past is in the past and there's only one way you can go.

Forward.


End file.
